


Lúcifer está, literalmente, apaixonado no novo estilo de cabelo da sua namorada.

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Entendimentos, F/M, Namorados, Sexo, caso, relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Obrigada por ter chegado até o final 😁
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lúcifer está, literalmente, apaixonado no novo estilo de cabelo da sua namorada.

Mais um dia normal, quer dizer, "normal", porque desde que a Chloe conheceu Lúcifer nada na sua vida é normal. Mais um caso, em um dia ensolarado em Los Angeles, Chloe nesse exato momento está sentada em sua cadeira mexendo no computador para tentar descobrir alguma coisa do seu caso atual. Sentindo o olhar de Lúcifer há algum tempo, ela tira os seus olhos da tela do computador e encontra o seu olhar.   
  
"Lúcifer?" Ela pergunta e ele sai do seu transe.

  
"Diga, Detetive".   
  
"Por que você está me olhando tanto?" Ele fica em um minuto de silêncio e quando abre a boca para dizer, Dan chega e comenta que Maze encontrou seu suposto assassino. Entrando na sala de interrogatório,   
  
"Senhor ..." Chloe olha seu nome "Matzel, nossa companheira senhorita Smith, diz que encontrou alguns metros depois da cena de crime com sangue nas mãos, e nossa perito florence encontrou suas digitais no corpo da vitima, poderia nos explicar isso? "   
  
" E-eu não fiz nada! Eu encontrei ela morta e não sabia o que fazer! "   
  
"Senhor, acalme-se, poderia contar os fatos em sequência, por favor". Chloe diz naquele tom que Lúcifer conhece bem e que ele adora.  
  
"Sou um amigo da família, estava indo para lá ficar algumas semanas com eles" Abaixando a cabeça, ele continua com lágrimas nos olhos "Minha mãe está no hospital e ela é minha única família, para eu não ficar sozinho, a família Luthon me convidou a ficar algumas semanas em sua casa ". Ele termina e limpa suas lágrimas em seu casaco. Chloe olha para o lado e vê que Lúcifer estava olhando atentamente para o suspeito.   
  
"Então, Senhor Matzel ..." Lúcifer se levanta e se senta na mesa na frente do suspeito "Diga, o que você realmente deseja?" Tanto o suspeito e Chloe ficam atentos em Lúcifer.   
  
"E-eu ..."   
  
"Sim?" Lúcifer sorri e fica olhando diretamente em seus olhos e espera.   
  
"Eu queria ter dito uma chance de mata-la", balançando a cabeça, ele olha para Lúcifer assustado. "Com-"  
  
"Sendo, agora, você realmente teve a coragem de falar tudo aquilo e ainda dizer que queria ter matado pobre garota?" Lúcifer diz ferozmente e Chloe sente a tensão da sala subindo.   
  
"Ok! O senhor irá ficar em supervisão". Chloe diz, puxando Lúcifer e saindo da sala de interrogatório.   
  
"Chloe?"   
  
"Sim?" Dan chega e diz que um dos membros da família, possivelmente, poderia ser o próximo alvo irá para uma festa hoje a noite e eles devem se disfarçar para entrar no estabelecimento. Chloe acena a cabeça.   
  
"Detetive? Poderíamos mover isso para a cobertura? Iremos ficar mais confortável e não almoçamos ainda". Chloe pensa na possibilidade e fica em dúvida.  
  
"Vamos, Detetive ..." ele se aproxima dela e diz com a voz rouca "Poderíamos usar esse tempo para várias coisas e almoçar".

  
Ela revira os olhos "Ok, Estou morrendo de fome e seria bom ficarmos lá".   
  
Chegando na cobertura, Lúcifer tira seu paletó e Chloe sua jaqueta. Ela vai ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades enquanto Lúcifer pede a comida. Chloe solta o cabelo e sai do banheiro.

"Lúcifer?" Ela chama o nome dele.   
  
"Sim?" Ela o vê atrás do balcão do seu bar pessoal. Lúcifer se vir para Chloe e congela durante um momento, lentamente ele sai de trás do bar e caminha em direção a ela. Ele se move como se fosse um leão prestes a atacar sua presa.   
  
"Pedi mexicano para nós, tudo bem?" Ele diz parando na frente dela.   
  
"S-sim, tudo bem" Ela gagueja e não entende muito bem por que disso, quer dizer, entende sim, a proximidade do Lúcifer sempre a deixou assim.   
  
"Lúcifer, por que você está me olhando na delegacia?"  
  
"E-eu ..." pigarreando, ele recomeça "Eu fiquei olhando não só sua beleza" Chloe cora com o comentário e abaixa a cabeça, Lucifer pega o seu rosto com os dedos. "Olhe para mim" ela volta seu olhar para o de Lúcifer "Eu fiquei olhando não só sua beleza, mas sim, o seu cabelo".   
  
"Meu cabelo?" O que? É só o cabelo dela.   
  
"Sim, eu o amei, ainda mais quando você está com ele bagunçado e as bochechas coradas embaixo de mim"   
  
"Lúcifer!" Ela cora mais ainda e bate no seu peito de brincadeira. “É a verdade, Detetive”. Eles se encararam e o elevador anuncia a chegada de alguém.   
  
"Eu deveria ser colocado como senha!"   
  
"Pedido no nome de Lúcifer Morningstar?"  
  
"Sim, sou eu, obrigado" Lúcifer pega dinheiro e entrega na mão do rapaz e o empurra de volta para o elevador. Chloe solta uma pequena risadinha chamando atenção de Lúcifer.   
  
"Por acaso gostaria de me dizer por que está rindo?"   
  
"De você, impaciente" ela brinca com a cara dele, mas imediatamente para quando Lúcifer se aproxima rapidamente dela e diz diretamente no seu ouvido "Vamos ver quem é impaciente".  
  
Ele rapidamente um puxa para perto de si e a beija como se sua vida dependesse disso. Chloe coloca suas mãos em seus cabelos e puxa do jeito que ele gosta, Lúcifer geme em sua boca. Ele coloca as suas duas mãos em sua bunda e aperta, a trazendo mais perto de si. "Lúcifer, por favor", Chloe geme em sua boca e Lúcifer para de beija-la, "Impaciente". Ele volta a atacar seus lábios, mas depois de um momento ele se sente ficar mais e mais excitado então se afasta e Chloe o olha confusa.   
  
"Luc-"   
  
"A comida vai esfriar, temos que comer e ir para uma festa, vamos, vamos". Chloe solta um sorriso e se aproxima dele.   
  
"Vamos jogar esse jogo então". Chloe coloca sua mão encima do membro de Lúcifer e aperta.  
  
"Chloe ..." Lúcifer geme, mas ela retira mão e anda em direção ao almoço deles. "Vamos, Lucifer"   
  
  
Depois de comerem, Chloe se levanta e diz que vai se arrumar para uma "festa", o seria um estabelecimento local aonde tinha vários tipos de ... entretenimentos ao público mais velho. Lúcifer iria com o mesmo terno que estava, já que, ele sempre parece que saiu de uma revista de moda. Chloe sai do banheiro e pigarreia, chamando atenção de Lúcifer. Ele se vira e abre a boca, Chloe está com um vestido vermelho pequeno, que mostra todas as curvas de seu corpo, com salto alto vermelho agulha e com uma maquiagem que acentua seus olhos. "Detetive, você está deslumbrante".  
  
Chloe cora, mas agradece e diz que eles têm que se apressar. Lúcifer dirige e Chloe fica o observando, sentindo o olhar dela, ele pergunta: "Gosta do que vê?"   
  
"Sim, muito ..."   
  
Depois de meia hora eles chegam ao local e se identificam. Lucifer procura um lugar para ambos se sentarem, quando ele acha, acena para Chloe. Outros homens estão olhando para ela e faz o sangue da febre de Lúcifer. Ela nota que ele está um pouco estressado.   
  
"Lúcifer? Está tudo bem?" Ele olha e seus olhos estão vermelhos.   
  
"Sim, está tudo bem"   
  
"Seus olhos estão vermelhos, é perigoso em público, ou não?"   
  
"Sinto muito, Det-Chloe" Seus olhos voltam a cor original e ele abaixa a cabeça.   
  
"Ei, está tudo bem, vamos nos sentar"  
  
Depois de uma hora e meia, Olivia Luthon entra no estabelecimento e vai encontrar algumas pessoas. O tenente disse que a festa terminará entre meia noite e cinco horas da manhã, ainda era onze horas. Chloe sai de seus pensamentos quando sente Lúcifer colocar sua mão em sua coxa descoberta e muito lentamente se mover para cima.   
  
"Lúcifer!" Chloe grita baixinho. "Existem outras pessoas aqui e estamos em _vigia!_ "  
  
"Vamos, Detetive. A vigia / festa tem um tempo longo e dúvido muito que irá acontecer alguma coisa agora, está muito cedo ainda". Chloe pensa 'Nunca é cedo para matar alguém, nunca é cedo para assassinos' mas mesmo assim ela vê as possibilidades eo quanto isso é errado, mas não foi a pior coisa que ela fez no horário de trabalho. Acenando a cabeça para Lúcifer, ela deixa ele fazer o que quiser com ela. Lentamente ele sobe a mão sobre a coxa dela e começa a desenhar círculos perto de seu centro coberto. Chloe solta um suspiro e olha para Lúcifer com as pupilas grandes. Ele se acomoda em seu pescoço e dá beijinhos e mordidinhas até que ela gema baixinho no seu ouvido. Chloe dá graças a Deu-alguém, que Lúcifer escolheu um lugar escuro que ninguém pode enxergar direito além deles,  
  
  
"Lúcifer ..." Ela suspira baixinho o nome dele e o sente estremecer. Finalmente ele puxa sua calcinha rendada de lado e começa a desenhar círculos apertados em seu clitóris. Ela ofega e sua respiração acelera perto do ouvido dele, fazendo-o gemer seu nome.   
  
"Chloe, amor, controle-se, por favor. Não irei ficar racional se você continuar fazendo isso". Ele fala isso ao mesmo tempo introduzindo um dedo dentro dela e lentamente começando a se mover, ele continua circulando em seu clitóris.   
  
"Lúcifer, por favor ...". Ele geme quando ela implora e começa a acertar seu ponto g. Quando ela está perto de sua libertação, ele a beija e isso faz com que ela venha gemendo em sua boca. Lúcifer continua circulando em seu clitóris até que ela diz chega.  
  
Ele pega os dois dedos molhados de seus sucos e o põe em sua boca diretamente para ela.   
  
"Lúcifer ..."   
  
"Você tem um gosto maravilhoso, Chloe. O melhor".   
  
Ela está com as pupilas dilatadas e com a respiração ainda um pouco ofegante. De repente, eles ouvem tiros pelo local e rapidamente entram em ação, Chloe vai atrás de Olivia que se escondeu atrás do bar e Lúcifer procura a origem dos tiros.   
  
"Olivia, sou Detetive Decker, Polícia de Los Angeles", ela mostra seu distintivo e Olivia acena com a cabeça. "Preciso que você me acompanhe, agora e devagar".  
  
"Detetive!" Lúcifer vê o atirador mirando na direção de Chloe e ele corre para protegê-la com seu corpo. Ele quase da graça ao pai por estar invulnerável perto de Chloe, mas hesita. O tiro ricoteia nele e rapidamente vira para Chloe perguntando se ela está bem, sabendo que ela está segura novamente, ele vai atrás do assassino.   
  
"Olá, Senhor Assassino" Lúcifer para na frente dele e o atirador dá um tiro nele.   
  
"Oh, isso não vai funcionar, diabo e tudo mais" O atirador o olha aterrorizado e decidir correr, mas antes que consiga Lúcifer o prende contra uma parede com uma mão na sua garganta e pergunta o que ele deseja.   
  
"E-eu quero me vingar de todos eles! Todos!"   
  
"Eles quem?"

"Família Luthor, quero matar todos!"   
  
"Felizmente para a polícia de Los Angeles e infelizmente para você não irá conseguir!" Lúcifer dá um soco nele que o faz desmaiar instantaneamente, Chloe chega no exato momento que ele dá o soco.   
  
"Lúcifer!" Ela olha para ele sorrindo.   
  
"Olá, Detetive".

"Obrigada".   
  
"Porque?" Ele o olha confuso.   
  
"Por tudo". As policias estão chegando aos poucos e levam o assassino para fora. Olivia está na ambulância tremendo, mas ela agradece que tenham salvado a vida dela. Lúcifer pergunta: "Olivia, o senhor Assa-"   
  
"Jasper"

"O Senhor Jasper Assassino,   
  
" Acho que foi pelo motivo de termos demitido ele depois de um roubo que dentro de nossa casa e descobrimos que foi ele ".   
  
" Ok, obrigado ".   
  
Chloe fica olhando Lúcifer conversar com a vítima e depois se virar para se encostar em uma parede com a mão na cabeça, ela vai rapidamente em direção a ele. "Está tudo bem?"   
  
"Sim, estou pensando no motivo tolo dele querer matar a família Luthon toda. Ele roubou algo e foi demitido e queria se vingar da família toda? Que motivo ... tolo! "   
  
" Lúcifer ". Ele levanta o seu olhar para ela.   
  
" Nós, humanos, matamos e roubamos por motivos tão bobos e tolos que nos perguntamos por que fazemos isso,  
  
"Agora, poderíamos voltar para a cobertura? Trixie irá essa noite com Dan", Chloe olha diretamente nos seus olhos e ele entende o significado.   
  
"Lidere o caminho, Detetive".   
  
  
Antes do elevador fechar, Lúcifer pressiona Chloe contra a parede e a beija até ficar sem fôlego. O elevador anuncia a chegada deles e sem tirar a sua boca do pescoço dela, ele a pega no colo e a segura com as duas mãos em sua bunda. "Eu estava esperando o dia todo para isso". Chloe geme quando ele disse isso. Colocando-a encima de seu piano, ele desamarra o seu vestido e o tira, para deixar-la somente com calcinha e o salto alto. Lúcifer a encara e passa a língua sobre os seus lábios como fonte de água na boca. "Lúcifer".   
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Me toque". Ele obedece e beija os seus lábios e desce para o seu pescoço, dando mordidinhas e pequenos beijos de boca aberta a fazendo gemer. Ele desce e brinca com os seus mamilos, lambendo-os e mordendo-os. Chloe coloca suas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxa para mais perto do que já está, Lucifer geme em seu seio e lentamente começa a descer pelo seu corpo apenas para provoca-la e beija-la aonde ela mais deseja.   
  
"Lucifer, por favor", ela olha para ele com as pupilas grandes e dilatadas, com os resultados vermelhos de beijos e com o cabelo levemente bagunçado. Pegando-a no colo, ele a leva para o quarto e Chloe o surpreende trocando como posições e montando nele. "Chloe ..."  
  
Ela começa a tirar suas roupas lentamente e desce beijos pela sua barriga até chegar em seu cinto para tira-lo e joga-lo para o lado igualmente como suas calças, cueca e meias. Chloe o monta novamente e o provoca com sua entrada molhada. "Det-Chloe!" Ela coloca metade do seu membro dentro de si e solta um suspiro trêmulo, subindo e descendo superficialmente até Lúcifer não aguentar mais e trocar como posições e prender seus braços com suas mãos. "Eu disse: Você fica, sempre, melhor de baixo de mim com seus cabelos bagunçados e com as bochechas coradas"   
  
Chloe arqueia as costas em direção a ele e começa a balançar os quadris o incentivando. "Impaciente".

"Vamos, Lúcifer". Chloe pede, mas ele não cede.   
  
"E-eu, Lucifer ..." Chloe tenta mover os quadris novamente só que ele a segura pela bunda e não a deixa se mover.   
  
"Diga". 'Ou implore, por que eu não aguento mais' ele não diz isso, mas quase.   
  
"Lucifer, por favor, me foda", ele estremesse e imediatamente como a se mover.  
  
"Chloe ..." Ele geme e a beija desleixadamente, ela retribui e começa a ofegar contra a sua boca. Lucifer aumenta a velocidade de suas estocadas, ele fecha os olhos por um momento e quando ele abre nota que Chloe conseguiu montar e está sorrindo para ele maliciosamente. Ela começa a monta-lo e Lúcifer coloca suas mãos em sua bunda e a aperta. "Oh, Lúcifer"! Ele começa a pegar o ritmo junto com ela e suas estocadas começam a ficar mais e mais rápidas. Chloe faz um movimento em particular que faz Lúcifer fechar os olhos e abrir a boca ofegando por ar. "Chloe, faça de novo, por favor". E ela faz e continua até que Lúcifer joga a cabeça para trás e gema repetidamente seu nome. Chloe vem primeiro e Lúcifer dá mais três estocadas gozando dentro dela.   
  
"Isso foi-"

"Incrível" Lúcifer diz olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando em adoração.   
  
"Sim, incrível, como nós".

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter chegado até o final 😁


End file.
